


Summer | 夏天

by ChauTreacle



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Childhood Trauma, Family Secrets, Gen, Little Claudette and little Billy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChauTreacle/pseuds/ChauTreacle
Summary: 克劳黛特8岁的时候曾经举家去过一趟寒风农场，她发现那个地方有个不为人知的秘密。
Relationships: Claudette Morel & Max Thompson Jr. | The Hillbilly
Kudos: 5





	1. A Visit | 拜访

**Author's Note:**

> 有大量脑补和捏造的剧情设定。

克劳黛特终于弄懂了那个农场拼命想掩盖起来的一切。这时的她已经长成了大姑娘，到了能沉着报警的年纪，可是太迟了，那藏着肮脏秘密的农场已经成为一片废弃之地。

十年前，一个初夏的早晨，无风，闷热。八岁半的克劳黛特•莫瑞尔坐在她的房里看书，窗外的蝉聒噪地叫着，格外闹人。在通风和安静中做了个艰难的抉择，她起身将窗关上。汗珠从她眉头滑落，她抹掉脸上的汗，将湿漉漉的鬓发拨到耳后，然后坐回原处。

这时她听见敲门声。随着打开的门一道进来的是父亲，还有他的惊喜：“克劳黛特，你想去农场玩吗？”

“农场？”扎着羊角辫的小姑娘从书堆中抬起头来，眨了眨眼睛，“是有很多动物的农场吗？”

“当然了，每个农场都有很多动物。”父亲笑了，“有很多小兔子，小鸡，还有小牛。你喜欢吗？你去的话还有机会摸摸他们，想不想去？”

（其实我不想。）

克劳黛特不是那种喜欢主动和外界接触的孩子。假如让她在农场和家里选一个的话，她更愿意待在家里不出门。但是，如果她拒绝，父亲一定又会讲“你该出去走走，不能老是闭门造车”这样的话，然后硬拽着她去见所谓“外面的世界”。克劳戴特已经经历了太多次了。

她并不想在这种小事情上和父亲多花口舌。如果没什么大损失的话，最快打发家长的方式就是顺着他们的意，更何况随后的“与新朋友会面”环节，她自有解决的办法。于是，面对父亲的询问，深谙这一点的克劳黛特答道：

“想去！……爸爸，我们现在就走吗？”

“不不，亲爱的，你还可以准备一下。我们早晨九点出发，这样到农场时刚好赶上吃中午饭。……这机会挺难得的，毕竟这年头很难吃到真正的无公害纯天然肉了。”

“那真好。我去换衣服了。”

“克劳黛特，等一下！”

小姑娘转过头去，看着母亲从门外探进来的脑袋，问：“什么事，妈妈？”

“这次出门不能像以前一样只穿休闲服呀，穿你最漂亮的裙子去好吗？开农场的叔叔阿姨说他们想和你合个影，所以你得打扮得美美的，是不是？……就满足一下他们这个小愿望吧。”

“好的妈妈，”克劳黛特点点头，对母亲笑了一下，“我会穿的。”

母亲对此很满意，转身离开的她完全没有注意到女儿不安地咬住了自己的大拇指。

“这是新酿的玉米酒，尝尝看。”

“不不，我回去的路上还要开车，不能沾酒。”

麦克斯•汤普森闻声露出了惋惜的神色，为自己倒了一满杯，一口闷下，胡子上沾了酒沫。他的太太，伊芙琳•汤普森做了一大桌家常菜，忙着端这端那，满头大汗。莫瑞尔夫妇从坐席上站起来帮她，汤普森先生理所当然的接受了这份好意。五人餐桌上的三个大人忙来忙去的时候，餐桌上唯一的一个小孩，克劳黛特，却只顾着往自己的盘子里夹新端上来的食物。

“克劳黛特！”莫瑞尔太太压低声音叫了女儿一声，语气里满是嗔怪。克劳黛特震了一下，但见母亲在主人面前不好发作，她便暗自偷笑，在母亲的怒视下继续填充自己的盘子。母亲果然不再搭理她了。克劳黛特瞥了一眼麦克斯，这壮年男人频频摆着手叫大家不用忙活了，自己却悠闲地躺在椅子上喝着酒，还打起了酒嗝。

（这对夫妇真是怪透了。）

一个小时前。

开着窗，坐在七十迈的汽车里，风卷起尘沙吹打在司机和乘客的脸上。远远地瞧见了农场的房舍，那专属于农场的牲畜和草料混合的气味也随风冲进了鼻腔。中午十一点半，莫瑞尔先生驱车携妻女到达寒风农场。出来迎接的是农场的男主人麦克斯·汤普森，他的妻子伊芙琳·汤普森那时在厨房准备午饭，因此没有露面。麦克斯将几位客人领进自己家的客厅，莫瑞尔一家便轮番开始梳洗，整理自己的衣装。

不知是不是为了小客人特意准备的，沙发上堆满了玩具，有毛绒怪兽和换装娃娃，也有木制武器和拼图之类的。克劳黛特随手拿起两个娃娃，嘴里模拟出兵刃交接声，安排娃娃们打架。

母亲给了克劳黛特一块毛巾，让她把脸擦干净。麦克斯一直盯着这个小姑娘看，看她娇俏的小脸，她憨厚的一举一动，还有她天蓝色的连衣裙——母亲在她八岁生日时买给她的，生日聚会上她的同学说那太花哨，不是她的风格，所以从那天之后她就再也没有穿过。克劳黛特被这眼神盯得十分不自在，她和麦克斯对视，对方移开了视线，对克劳黛特的父亲露出了一个灿烂的微笑：

“可把你们家姑娘盼来了！她比我想象中还可爱几百倍。”

父亲笑了，“哈哈，是呀。克劳黛特，和叔叔打声招呼呀！……哎，这孩子比较怕生……”

“没事没事，小孩子家家的。是叫克劳黛特吧？小姑娘文静点好呀！”麦克斯夸赞道，“要是我们家孩子也能有她一半乖巧可爱就好了。”

没有人接这个话茬，房间里突然安静了。在这短暂的静默中，一份无法言说的喜悦包围了克劳黛特：“文静”——她猜中了，她就知道麦克斯会这么说，一股计谋将要得逞的快感从心里缓缓升起。她能给每一个陌生人以“文静”、“乖巧”的印象，那么，她只要特意做些不那么”文静“、“乖巧“的事情，就可以顺利地脱离大人的包围圈——换句话说，被大人们赶出寒暄的圈子，自由了。

她把玩具弄得一团乱，拖椅子时发出很大的响声，表现得一点都不为他人着想。故意惹人讨厌是她回避与外界的交流的一个常用方法，对一个八岁半的孩子来说是再有效不过的武器。

伊芙琳终于从厨房里走出来了，麦克斯架好了相机，招呼她过来合影。众人随男主人来到室外，太阳刺得人头晕眼花。一连拍了三张。克劳黛特接过相机，看了看成片：远处，一片一望无际的玉米田当中坐落着几间农舍，中景里是五个渺小的人，故作亲昵的挤在一团。伊芙琳尽力让自己显得不那么憔悴，但她瘦如玉米杆的身材根本架不起她的衣服，显得她滑稽非常。克劳黛特眨眼了，她闹着说天太热，怎么也不肯拍下一张了，汤普森只好作罢。

回到进餐时间。克劳黛特叉起一块沾满酱汁的牛肉送进嘴里，这肉对她来说咸得过分了。 _是伊芙琳阿姨滴了太多汗水进去的缘故吧？_ 而且烧得太干，完全说不上是美食。她皱着眉头慢慢将肉嚼烂，故意嚼得很大声，然后喝了一大口水，连水带肉送进肚子里。 _餐桌礼仪？见鬼去吧。_ 母亲总训斥她不该说粗话，可在心里偷偷说又有谁知道呢？

她看着这一桌食物，哪一样都说不上让人有胃口。父母倒是吃得开心。克劳黛特把玩着手中的叉子，心思却并不在叉子上，也不在饭桌及围坐一桌的人身上，而是在更有趣的地方——

“我本来就是冲着动物来的，”她想，“我现在就要去看它们。”

她实践了。

“我吃饱了。可以去看小牛吗？”克劳黛特眨巴着眼睛问道。

“哦，当然。你一定等急了。”伊芙琳•汤普森和蔼地笑了，“你这么可爱的小姑娘，我们家的每一个角落都会为你开放的。……牛舍在那个方向，穿过那片田，看见的红房子就是了。别迷路了。”

（谢了，我才不会呢。）

得到了许可，顺着伊芙琳手指的方向，克劳黛特立刻逃离了餐桌。

烈日把一切都晒得变了颜色的。克劳黛特提着金色的裙子，穿过金黄的玉米田，看到一个金色的小伙子提着两桶黄金向牛棚走去。她叫住他，小伙子打量了一下她的盛装，对她一笑，露出两排金灿灿的牙：

“瞧瞧！这是谁家的小美女呀？”

“我不是小美女。”克劳黛特说。她一点也不喜欢打扮，裙子对她来说简直是负担——穿上它就是穿上了大人们厚重的期望，所有人都想看到一个漂漂亮亮的小淑女，而不是一个只穿休闲服、半点打扮也不做的丫头片子。

“我说你是你就是。我还没见过打扮得像你这么好看的小姑娘来农场的。”小伙子说，“天太热了，我们找个阴凉地儿说话。”

小伙子带着黄金，领着克劳黛特走进牛棚。在棚顶的遮蔽之下，太阳的魔力瞬时消失了：小伙子变得灰扑扑的，而那两桶黄金变成了普通的水——可能魔力还有一点剩余，因为他的牙依旧是金黄色的。

他从草堆里拨拉出一个小木箱，打开它来，里面有各类食物。这变魔术一般的景象让克劳黛特惊呆了。

“你渴了吧？夏天要多喝点水。”小伙子说着，取出半满的水罐给克劳黛特倒了一杯，然后提着那两个大桶去给牛添水。

水是柠檬水，温热的。克劳黛特虽然讨厌和陌生人交谈，却不讨厌这个小伙子，她啜了一口柠檬水，小跑着跟在小伙子身后：“有小牛吗？”

小伙子正将水倒进饮槽里，连头也没抬，听见这话便咧开了嘴：“有，当然有。你要摸摸看吗？”

“当然！”

小伙子为她牵出了一头牛犊。它很不安分，尾巴活泼的甩着，总是想上前拱面前的人，牛鼻子里喷出湿气。起初克劳黛特有些怕，在小伙子的鼓励之下，她把自己的小手按在了牛的额头上。抚摸着牛犊湿热平整的毛发让她安心了下来，她不自觉地笑了起来，小牛亲昵地舔了舔她的脸，逗得她又是一串笑声。

“我还不知道你叫什么呢。”克劳黛特一边逗着牛，一遍对小伙子说道。

“菲利普斯……你叫我菲尔就行了。”

“好的。菲尔，”克劳黛特点点头，看向菲尔的眼睛，“你知道汤普森家的小孩去哪儿了吗？”

“啊？！什么小孩！”菲尔一惊，“他们家没有小孩呀。”

“明明就有，他们家里还放着好多玩具呢。麦克斯叔叔还把我和他们家小孩作比较，说什么‘要是能有你一半乖巧可爱就好了’……”克劳黛特咬住了自己的大拇指，犹豫或困惑的时候她就会做这个动作。

“这……好吧，他们家是有过一个男孩，但那是以前的事了。”菲尔抓了抓自己的头发，嘟囔道，“那孩子已经死了好几年了。”

“啊？！”这次轮到克劳黛特惊讶了，大拇指的指甲在她的轻咬下发出微弱的“嘣”“嘣”响声。牛犊蹭了蹭她的脸，让她回过神来。她围绕着“死”这个字眼思考了一会儿，向菲尔问道：“他是怎么死的呀？”

菲尔摆摆手，“我不说了，吓着你就不好了。”

克劳黛特坚持要他说出个缘由来，小伙子被逼得没有办法，让克劳黛特发誓绝对不会告诉别人，他才肯开口：

“我是三个月前才来寒风农场干活的，没有亲眼见过那孩子。听老工人说，那小男孩天生体格不好，夫妇俩说是怕他生病，从出生以来就把他关在在屋子里，不让外人见他。但是没有用。

“那孩子两三岁的时候吧，突然得了什么急病，没有及时请医生来看，才两天就死了……汤普森先生把他埋了，就在农场里，还给他做了个坟。”小伙子不安地扳着手指，“哎，那小男孩要是还活着，估计也有你这么大了。”

“大概是受的刺激太大了，夫妇俩一直也没要第二个孩子，不过他们还是很喜欢孩子的——来农场做客的人只要带着小孩，他们就特别高兴。所以他们才会准备那么多玩具吧。”  
克劳黛特咬着指甲，若有所思。

“你知道他们把小孩埋在哪儿了吗？”她说，“我想到坟墓去看看。”

那坟墓简直不能称之为坟墓，只是个略微突起的小土包，上面插了一块小小的石头墓碑，地下几尺埋着一具小小的尸骨。得益于菲尔偶尔的清扫，坟头还没有被杂草埋没。听菲尔说，汤普森夫妇鲜少来看望这个死去的孩子，就算他们来了，也只是草率的望一眼，什么也不做。

（那他也太可怜了。）

和菲尔整理了坟头，克劳黛特摘了些野花，给这个不幸的孩子编了个花环，并为他祈祷。她做完这些，太阳开始西沉。这是一天中最闷热的时候，经受了整个白天的照晒，发烫的大地开始向空气中发散热度。克劳黛特告别了菲尔，回到那散发着咸味的餐桌，桌子上只剩下残羹冷渣，一对父母和一对前父母就孩子的教育话题畅谈着，依然没有离开的意思。

克劳黛特站在旁边听了一会儿，热气蒸得她头昏。大人们的谈话开始无聊的时候，她走上前去要杯水喝，大人们终于发现了她。麦克斯以他过分的热情招呼了克劳黛特：

“哎呀！你可回来了。都去哪儿了？玩得开心吗？”

克劳黛特拿起杯子灌了一口，说：“我去了坟墓。”

一屋子人都愣住了。

“别担心，我把那里打扫了一下。他一定会很开心的。”

她说完这句话就察觉到不对劲。所有人都沉默了，大人们身上散发出冷气，凄冷的空气刺得她缩起了肩膀。

“哦。他，他……”打破寂静的是伊芙琳，她看着克劳黛特，又像没在看，眼神飘忽。她像是被冻住了，冰封了好几个世纪——然而在现实世界里才过了两秒钟，她便从融化的坚冰中脱身了，用她麻痹的舌头和嘴唇抖出一句能被风吹走的嘟囔：“他的坟墓。”

伊芙琳恍惚地点点头，对着克劳黛特笑了：

“对的，那是小麦克斯的坟墓，他早就死了……可怜的孩子……我几乎要忘记了。你还给他扫了墓，那真是太好了。谢谢你。”

伊芙琳本意是想伸手去拿水杯，但她根本没有拿到，她的手用一个刁钻的角度向水杯伸去，不出克劳黛特的预料，她把杯子碰翻了。她的悲伤和杯子里的水一样倾泻而出。她要哭了。她的确哭了——伊芙琳呜呜地啜泣，麦克斯赶紧搂住了她，轻抚她的后背。

“我很抱歉，她受的刺激有点大。她只是突然想起了一些东西……”麦克斯歉疚地解释道，“你知道，如果我们的儿子还活着，也该有克劳黛特这么大了。”

（这话我已经听够了。）

“克劳黛特，你不该这样说的。”母亲责备道。

又是一记重锤。好吧，这回是彻彻底底的被人讨厌了。克劳黛特再也待不下去了，她转身就往客厅外面走，将大人、责备和哭声，诸如此类种种令她不愉快的东西远远地甩在身后。

克劳黛特赌气似的越走越远，她漫无目的地穿过一个又一个房间，前路若是黑暗，她就随手打开墙上灯的开关，继续前进。她就这样走着，最终停在一个死角，环顾四周的她不知道自己走到了哪里。她发现，汤普森家的房子还挺大，她找不到回去的路了。

（这样倒好！让他们来找吧，让他们干着急吧。我要找个好地方躲起来，看他们找不到我会是什么反应。）

就这么办。她一扇门接一扇门的查看，统统都锁住了，最后她停在一扇满是霉味的门前，想试试运气。克劳黛特推了一下门，门开了，一股夹杂着霉味的凉风幽幽地吹了上来。这是一个通往地下室的入口。

 _哈，就这里，我要藏在这儿。_ 底下黑漆漆的，什么也看不见，和父母赌气的心情胜过了恐惧，她毫不畏惧地踩着楼梯走了下去，摸着墙壁往地下室的深处走。好几次撞上杂物之后，她的眼睛开始适应黑暗，而这时她在墙壁上摸索的手突然伸进了一个凹坑里。那个坑黏黏糊糊的，她急促地惊叫了一声，赶紧将手抽了回来。

（墙上有个洞。）

她转了一下脑袋好从不同的角度来观察这堵墙。没看错，那的确是个洞。这是干什么用的呢？

（我想知道里面有什么。）

克劳黛特的心砰砰直跳。

孩童是看见什么洞穴都想掏挖一下看个究竟的，看看那些被残忍摧毁的蚂蚁窝不就知道了。克劳黛特对那个墙洞的内部好奇非常，但她不想再弄脏自己的手了，所以她在杂物堆里翻找有没有能探进去看看的东西。如她所愿，她找到了一根细细的木条，似乎是建筑的废料，非常扎手，但是没有比这更趁手的道具了。

她小心地将木条送了进去，感觉出这个墙洞的后面还有很大的空间。那根木条已经快要没进去不见了，突然，她的手上传来一股一股巨大的力量，令她身子一斜——

墙洞里有什么东西紧紧地抓住了她的手，将她向里拽去。

她尖叫，那抓住她手的东西似乎被这样刺耳的声音吓到了，力道松懈了不少。克劳黛特趁机将手抽了出来，跌坐在地上。墙里的东西开始大叫，一下又一下地撞着墙，发出沉闷的响声，仿佛它下一秒就会破墙而出。她竟然还记得该怎样逃跑，她爬了起来，没命地向门口跑，边跑边叫爸爸妈妈的名字。她在黑暗里跌跌撞撞地前进，摔了好几跤也不觉得疼痛。借着门缝里透出的微弱灯光，她爬上了通往上层的阶梯，可是害怕令她忘记了怎样开门，她只是趴在门上尖叫，用尽她全身的力气拍打地下室的门。

凄厉的哭叫声很快引来了她的父母和汤普森夫妇。他们打开门，克劳黛特立马扑进了母亲的怀里，放声大哭。

母亲轻轻抚摸她的后背，安慰道：“没事了，没事了……克劳黛特，你到地下室去做什么？发生什么了？”

“墙……墙后面有怪物……它想抓住我。”她抽泣着，“墙上有个洞，我想看看里面是什么，我不知道里面有怪物……哇！它想抓住我，但是我逃掉了！它还在叫！我不知道它有没有跟上来，我好怕！”

她每停顿一次，抓着母亲衬衫的手就紧一分。她的父亲走进地下室看了看，只带回了一头的蜘蛛网：“呸！……什么也没有。底下安静得很，连老鼠都没有。”

“亲爱的……”麦克斯•汤普森蹲下身来，轻声说道，“世界上是没有怪物的。”

“有的！有的！”克劳黛特抑制不住大叫的冲动，向大人们伸出方才被抓住的手，“你们看，怪物抓住了我的手，它的力气很大，把我的手都抓红了。”

麦克斯摇了摇头，无奈地笑了：“丫头，你一定是摸了什么草，手上过敏了。我不骗你，我们家是开农场的，我最熟悉这种东西了。……你只是被黑暗吓到了——地下室这么黑，你怎么知道自己看到的东西是不是真的呢？都是想象力在作怪。”

（骗人。我差点就要被那个怪物吃掉了……）

“你不相信我呀？要么……”麦克斯用手指刮了刮他的鼻子，他的醉意顺着手指被刮得一干二净，眼睛里闪着红彤彤的光，“我点上灯，陪你好好看一看你说的怪物究竟是什么？”

“不要！”克劳黛特哀嚎道。不要，不要，她一直重复着这个词，瑟缩在母亲怀里流泪。莫瑞尔夫妇责怪麦克斯的举动吓坏了孩子，又说到安全防范不够的事情——地下室对小孩来说太不安全了，怎么说也该锁起来。麦克斯连连道歉，对莫瑞尔家表示再也不会犯这样的错误。克劳黛特亲眼看着伊芙琳取来了沉重复杂的挂锁，而麦克斯将那扇通往地下室的门紧紧锁死。他们问克劳黛特这样做她是否满意，克劳黛特点点头，向母亲的身后又躲了躲。

就这样吧，她再也不想回到那个地下室去了，再也不想孤零零地走进未知的黑暗中去。克劳黛特始终坚信地下室的墙壁后面藏着什么活物，也许是只野兽，也许是个人，可那又怎样？她不敢去证实，也不想去证实。就这样相信麦克斯叔叔的话，接受这一切都是想象出来的，从此再也不好奇墙壁后的秘密，对自己能有什么坏处呢？

如果当年的她能倔强一点，直接接受麦克斯•汤普森的提议同他一起下楼去，她或许不会像现在这样懊悔。

“那时候的我太小了，害怕是很正常的。”她想，“可是……”

其实早在那个下午，她就隐隐约约猜到了墙后是什么。离开寒风农场回家的路上，她尝试告诉她唯二能信赖的双亲，但他们是那么愚蠢、冷漠，对于她的猜测，他们只是“嗯嗯”着糊弄过去，或者严厉地告诉她不要无根据地猜忌父母的朋友。于是她再也不对任何人说起这件事了。

唯一能称得上好事的是，自那之后父母就和汤普森夫妇淡了联系：一开始他们偶尔会通电话，最后连电话也不打了——莫瑞尔一家三口搬家了，双方都失去了彼此的联系方式。克劳黛特开始安慰自己，一切只是幻觉，那个下午只是她做的一场噩梦。她的生活并没有产生什么大的变化，在这样平稳的日子中，她逐渐把那些东西给忘了。

不知不觉克劳黛特长大了，她的人生不过是再普通不过的人生，平平淡淡，没有什么出彩的地方，也没有什么波澜。直到她领到高中毕业证书的那个夏天，狂风暴雨降临了。

持续了一周之久的头条新闻报道，每日都能从电视里听到的警车的尖锐笛声，红蓝灯光交替闪烁，永不停歇。从大牌纸媒到街头小报全都轰动了——寒风农场大屠杀，一个不知来路的疯子杀死了所有他能见到的活物，鸡兔，牛群，再到人类。几十条人命陨落在这杀人狂的铁锤和电锯之下，包括农场的主人，汤普森夫妇。受害人无一例外都遭到残忍的肢解，尸体被随意弃置，连农场的玉米都沾染上了斑斑血迹。气温太高，多数尸体已经高度腐化，仅仅是看着影像资料就能想象出那气味有多么不堪。报案人声称自己见到了地狱。

克劳黛特感到了一阵凉意。这真的是那个寒风农场吗？她小时候去过的地方？

令人作呕的现场照片一张张流出，与此同时警察的调查也一步步深入——在汤普森家的地下室里，警察发现了囚禁活人的痕迹。克劳黛特看了不少报纸，也听了不少传闻，知道了汤普森夫妇在地下室里锁着一个和她差不多大的男孩。那是他们的亲生孩子，一个没有名字的畸形儿，不能对外言说的耻辱。他们声称孩子已死，实际上一直将他关在墙里，用那个墙上的小洞给他喂食，如此持续了十多年……

最终那满心恨意的男孩找到机会逃了出来，拾起一把电锯，对他的亲生父母展开了最残忍的报复。他的杀戮欲望将寒风农场变成了一个人间地狱，此后他便消失了，再也没人找到他的踪迹。

看看这些冰冷的白纸黑字，命运怎么会这么无常？万千思绪在她的脑海里漂过，那个闷热的夏日，阳光灿烂无比，地面上的一切都闪着金光，男孩却被关在地下室里和外面的世界完全隔绝。她想起自己和那个男孩曾经只有一堵墙的距离，男孩抓住了她的手，激动得大叫起来，期待这只陌生的手能够拯救他——

而她做了什么？

她逃跑了，沉默了，那个男孩的存在成了她和汤普森夫妇共同的秘密。

她拿着这些报道去给父母看，客厅迎来了前所未有的安静。良久，母亲发问了：“你给我们看这些是什么意思？”

“我早就告诉过你们地下室有个人……”克劳黛特嗫嚅道，“我没有想到事情会变成这样。”

“我们也是。”父亲喃喃道。

克劳黛特捂着自己的胸口——她一下子不能呼吸：“你们也猜到了，是不是？但是你们让我闭嘴……”

母亲的声音是那么无力：“克劳黛特……那不是我们该掺和的，我们不该管得那么宽。”

“够了，够了！我不想听你的辩解！”克劳黛特撕扯着自己的头发尖叫：“帮凶！所有人都是帮凶——”

“克劳黛特！”父亲怒吼道，“别再说了！……求你了。”

克劳黛特咬着嘴唇，浑身颤抖，仔细看去，父母也做着和她一样的动作。父亲仿佛一下子苍老了几十岁，瘫在沙发上动弹不能；母亲则捂住了脸，低声啜泣。她知道他们三个的想法是相同的，可是他们害怕她说出来，她也同样害怕他们揭发自己。克劳黛特不再说话，她像一台运动着的机械，迈着僵硬的步伐回到自己的房间。她倒在床上，一下子想通了是什么堵在了她的胸口。没有人愿意承认自己可耻的逃避，在这一点上，她和她的父母是一样的。当事实被揭露出来，她再也不能欺骗自己了，她的身体承受不了这种打击，愧疚和负罪感像一块压在心上的巨石，让她窒息。她逃了十年，到头来还是逃不过。

“我本来可以改变那个孩子的一生。”这个念头在她的脑海一闪而过，她再也抑制不住自己的眼泪，把脸埋在被子里嚎啕大哭。这不都是她的错，然而她犯下的错构成了这个大错的重要一环。此前她一直在为自己开脱，现在她需要正视事实，需要为此做出表示才能放下心上的负担。假使只有哭才能让她获取必须的氧气，那就放声哭吧：为自己的怯懦而哭，为父母的冷漠而哭，为那个男孩十多年来受到的苦难而哭……她抓住自己的双臂，一遍又一遍地说着“对不起”，这是她欠了那个男孩十年的迟来的道歉。


	2. Unprovoked Flame | 无端之火

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小麦克斯讨厌那个爱哭鬼女孩。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写于2017年9月。

“对不起！”

那姑娘第一次见到俺，不像别人吓得转头就跑，反而给俺跪下了，呜呜地哭起来，让俺杀也不是，不杀也不是，干举着锤子傻站在当场。

姑娘长得挺好看，黑皮肤，五官端正，头发油亮，只是瘦了点，爱哭了点，也莫名其妙了点。俺寻思她为什么哭：是因为怕死？好像不是。是因为没能救到同伴心怀愧疚？好像也不是。那就是因为闯进俺家的农场觉得不好意思？这……

俺见过姑娘因为不能和心上人在一起而哭的，也见过姑娘因为挂在钩子上疼哭的，事无大小，理无轻重，什么理由都能让她们的眼泪雨珠一样往下掉，不去细细寻思反而心里畅快。这个姑娘好像特别能哭，哭得前摇后坠，好像有人拿着一个筛玉米的簸箕在筛她。偌大的农场里边除了鬼叫就是这个姑娘的哭声，闹人的声音被风吹得四处都是。

（好烦人啊！）

“起来。别哭了。”俺举着锤子凶她。姑娘把逃命的劲儿都用来挤眼泪擤鼻涕了，看这架势不知道还能不能逃下去。

“我站不起来。”那姑娘抽噎着，嘴里含糊不清地念叨：“你杀了我吧，这是我欠你的。”

莫名其妙。俺跟你两不相识，怎么就欠了什么？俺在意那句“你杀了我吧”，听起来不像开玩笑——这姑娘是真的不想活了，不然就是傻了，要不为什么能跑的时候见到俺不跑呢？

恶灵给的这份工作是要俺们给它收集希望，不是没头没脑的杀人挂人就行的。这姑娘希望死，那正好按她说的杀了她，她满意了，恶灵也满意了，谁都不亏。不过，让俺对哭成这副模样的一个姑娘下手，这有点难办。

俺一向喜欢杀跑动的东西：草场上的兔子，栏里的牛，玉米田里对俺家农场图谋不轨的这些人……俺喜欢看他们跑，没头苍蝇一样乱窜；俺也讨厌看他们跑，哪一个不是四肢健全、体格健康，跑起来那么自然，不像俺这个畸形的丑八怪，跑起来歪歪扭扭。俺看见这些自由自在满地乱跑的东西就眼红，就想用锤子锤破他们的脑袋，用电锯锯开他们的胃肠。他们会跑，也能跑，可是俺比他们有耐心，只要是俺盯上的东西都没法从俺手下跑走，连埃文那个目中无人的家伙也承认俺是杀人的好手。叫俺杀这个一心想死的姑娘，手无寸铁，一动不动，跟捏死一只虫子没什么两样，一点成就感都没有，说出去都怕被人笑话。

俺想了这么多事儿，姑娘还在哭，眼镜盖上了一层雾。姑娘已经哭不出声了，抿着嘴，眼泪扑朔朔往下掉。这个姑娘是真的能哭，她跪在一片玉米田里，破破烂烂的衣服上粘满了玉米叶，眼泪浸湿了一片黑红的泥土，连空气里的玉米味都咸了几分。俺怕玉米被她的眼泪泡坏了，催促她赶紧起来，她只会摇头，跪着不走，俺简直要被她的傻劲儿给气死了。

俺小心翼翼地用锤子捅了捅她的肩膀，“你……你别哭了。你哭，俺没法杀你。要俺怎么样你才能不哭了？”

那姑娘的嘴唇动了动，可怜巴巴地挤出了一点声音。

“大点声，俺听不见。”俺吼她。

姑娘捂住了脸，呜咽着说：“对不起……”

真是受不了她了。俺把锤子挂在腰上，抓住姑娘的手，说了一声“起来”，就把她软成一摊泥巴的身子拽了起来。姑娘的腿跪麻了，两脚直打颤，拽着也走不动，俺只好把她扛在肩上，找了个装干草的仓库，对着垒成山的草堆把她丢了进去。姑娘从干草堆里探出半个身子，拼命地咳嗽。

“你哭吧，什么时候哭够了俺再来杀你。这草堆可不怕被你哭湿了。”

这姑娘想死，可是俺烦她，就不想顺着她的意，于是偏让她死不成。这么一看，俺也成了能掌握生杀大权的一个人，说这话的时候难免有点得意。

“你让俺想起一个人，跟你一样能哭。那个姑娘要是还活着，也跟你差不多大了吧。”

俺撇下这句话，扭头就要走。那姑娘把俺叫住了：

“哎。”

俺看了她一眼，姑娘的两眼泪汪汪的，像是有什么话要说，可是一个字也没说出来。俺的心急得像火烧。俺知道，她肯定是改主意了，不想死了——人总是这么善变。正好俺也受够她了。俺转过身向仓库外面走去，走一会儿就回头看她一眼，她的身子越来越小，成了金黄色的干草堆里一个不起眼的小黑点，一只爱哭的跳蚤。清凉的晚风吹得玉米叶子哗哗作响，空气中飘着玉米的清香，俺走在玉米田里，心里的火却越吹越旺。


End file.
